


VHS

by Lina_Jonsen



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Originally Posted on Ficbook.Net, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Stranger Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Jonsen/pseuds/Lina_Jonsen
Summary: Lebedev-son has a VHS tape with a record of him being fucked
Kudos: 4





	VHS

**Author's Note:**

> люди пишут порнуху - так чем же я хуже
> 
> Sun Araw - Deep Cover  
> VHS Dreams - Miami's Finest

У Лебедева-сына есть кассета, на которой записано то, как его сношают.

Это была стандартная VHS, черная, в стандартной рекламной упаковке. На самой кассете не было никаких наклеек или надписей — двоякий знак. То ли пустая, то ли то, за что в родном Союзе награждали поездкой до мест не столь отдаленных на три года по статье 228 «изготовление и сбыт порнографии». Здесь же, в Майами, этом теплом райском притоне всей человеческой подлости, где Лебедевым (деду, отцу и сыну со святым духом) было самое место, дело не было никому. Да и как кому-то будет дело, тем более если ты был тем самым таинственным «спонсором», «поставщиком» и «защитником», которому регулярно продавцы отстегивали добрую сотню вечнозеленых за все хорошее. Но кассета не была пуста — иначе зачем начинать было этот разговор.  
Пленка не хранилась с себе подобными, другими кассетами такого содержания, лежавшими в тумбочке на нижней полке, на верхней были хорошие фильмы. Кассета находилась в шкафчике с документами — место, куда каждый день не заглянешь, но Лебедев часто проверял его. Она лежала в небольшой картонной коробке, плотно замотанной скотчем. Остатки от предыдущих перемоток, наверное, составляли слой в сантиметр. Да, наследник семейного бизнеса не только убеждался в сохранности такого компромата на себя, но и не раз пересматривал его сам.

Запись начиналась с вида самого Лебедева-сына, лежащего голым в ванной с небольшим количеством воды и мечтательно, в трипе, глядящего в потолок. Голос оператора обеспокоенно, но вяло и неразборчиво, что-то предлагает кому-то за кадром, и вот уже в следующую секунду видна чья-то рука и чье-то одетое тело. Включается душ и Лебедева поливают водой. Холодной, скорее всего, сказал бы человек, который уже пытался приводить в порядок пьяного товарища, но не смотрел кассету дальше. Горячей, сказал бы режиссер порнофильма со своей точки зрения — надо же как-то ужратого актера привести в порядок. Оба были бы правы и не правы одновременно. Лебедева поливали и так и так, сначала одной, потом другой. Прямо как в какой-то сказке из глубин памяти — сначала мертвой, потом живой. Те парни, наверное, по такой логике и действовали. Лебедев достаточно странно реагировал на струи воды на собственном теле: пытался от них прикрыться поначалу, мычал по-русски, что они его ранят — не-оператор регулярно порывался поднять или поддержать его голову, чтобы он случайно резким движением её себе не раскроил — а потом началась мозговыносящая эротика. Он постанывал, пока не-оператор поглаживал его тело, непонятно зачем разгоняя воду по телу. Видимо, чтобы хоть как-то согреть. Лебедев запрокидывал голову, закатывал глаза, руки непроизвольно дергались, а пальцы судорожно сжимались, силясь поймать чужого человека. Мокрые длиннющие волосы всплывали в воде на поверхность, из-за чего он, наркоман, смотрелся даже неплохо. Как русалка. Или русал. Как самцы этой нечисти вообще называются?  
Когда Лебедев внезапно приходил в себя на записи, тот же Лебедев уже в реальной жизни, смотревший в экран телевизора-коробки, тоже дергался от неожиданности, как в первый раз, но потом расслаблялся, ведь Лебедев с экрана осматривался вокруг мутным взглядом, но его вытаскивают из ванны, запись ставится на паузу, а дальше он снова уже под кайфом.

Дело двигается дальше уже на его собственной кровати. Лебедев снова в объективе, — а куда ему деться, гвоздь всей программы ведь — уже стягивает с оператора нижнее белье. В кадре отчетливо видна чужая эрекция, а его собственная подразумевается. Каждый раз на этом моменте, у Лебедева возникает желание напрячь память и понять, что он принимал такое тогда. Точно было экстази, точно был какой-то гаденький ликер, может и канабис. И с чего это его, проженного потребителя, так торкнуло.  
Он только смутновато помнил про тот день, что почему-то был рад. Визжал как резаная свинья, хохотал как в последний раз хохотал только в школе, после рейда на женский туалет: девчонки орали «прекратите», одна даже расплакалась, а Лебедев смеялся до боли во лбу — он уже тогда проявил себя как долбанутый на голову садюган. В общем, был рад и доволен. То ли что-то удачное произошло, то ли он впал в эйфорию потому что у него наконец-то был секс впервые за долгое время. Может это все-таки канабис?

На пленке, Лебедев чувствовал себя превосходно. Собственное лицо со стороны, искаженное гримасой телесного удовольствия от ласк не-оператора (он мягко водил пальцами по крепкой спине, покрытой разными шрамами, родинками и прочими следами человеческого насилия) и идиотского кайфа из-за веществ казалось донельзя непривычным. И это я? Это я, гордый русский воин современности, глава (хотя бы) этого города? Как только эти вопросы были заданы Лебедевым в реальности, он же на пленке жадно проводил языком по открытой головке, как лижущий руку кот, а затем брал в рот, насколько тот позволял, пока другой человек уже, наверное, где только его не погладил. В кадре этого, может быть и не было видно или было видно плохо, потому что снимали только довольное лицо случайного главного актера, но тем временем, тот второй не стеснялся мять чужие голые ягодицы и уже, судя по тому, как Лебедев-сын глухо простонал с набитым ртом, закатил глаза и на секунду перестал шевелить языком, чтобы потом начать активнее работать головой, заглатывая до середины, попытался его если не подготовить, то, по крайней мере, войти.

Неудачная склейка, шумы. Видимо, того второго остановили. Далее на записи был короткий, по сравнению с другими, кусок. В кадре видна нижняя половина тела, примерно от пупка — полоска темных волос, идущих к паху, ноги широко разведены и задраны. Сам Лебедев уже достаточно сильно возбужден. Он стонал и хихикал вне кадра, но непосредственно зритель видел только его эрекцию и часто вздымающийся живот, пока его подготавливали пальцами два разных человека. Лебедев же в жизни удивлялся каждый раз как первый: так вот как выглядит моё очко, батюшки, как неожиданно. Снимал этот кусок другой человек: камера не стояла на одном месте, её перехватывали поудобнее. Нетерпеливый тип был какой-то.

Снова склейка. Почему-то тот кто правил видео подумал, что процесс прелюдии слишком уж скучный и оставил самую пикантную деталь, хотя Лебедев хоть и не помнил ничего, помнил, что кто-то из тех шутил и он ржал как конь, потому что ему в том состоянии хоть палец покажи, всё смешно было. Без экстази не обошлось.  
Далее было снято уже даже как-то красиво. Лебедев в жизни отпивал из бутылки того, что у него было. Лимонад ли, виски, водка, но отпивал, потому что захлебываться в собственной слюне, непроизвольно выделявшейся из-за красоты и эротизма картинки, было то ещё удовольствие. Пускай захлебывается, но не только ей.  
Оператор дальше старался. Видимо, художественный вкус пересилил желание дрочить. Ну или он знал, что потом отыграется за кадром.  
Оператор взял вид сверху, и помимо искривленного из-за кайфа лица Лебедева и его разметавшейся шевелюры можно было видеть спину и голову того самого второго человека, который так рьяно хотел вставить. Его всклокоченные отросшие волосы были покрашены в синий и бирюзовый и свисали ему на лицо. Лебедев в жизни про издаваемые им звуки сказал бы кратко — пыхтит и тужится, но Лебедев на экране, будучи в весьма хорошем настроении, даже не смеялся. Подыгрывал на камеру. В своих стонах перешел на русский и ласково называл того, кто его трахает, котиком. Лебедев в реальной жизни в очередной раз прыснул со смеху, но Лебедев на экране, видимо, в тот момент был если не на пике, то по крайней мере весьма доволен и весьма высоко. В какой-то момент, то ли наркотик почему-то снова ударил в мозг, то ли оргазм был близок, но почему-то он сначала закрывал лицо руками, а затем резко приподнялся и, подаваясь бедрами навстречу, резко притянул к себе «котика», заставляя того буквально лечь на себя. Лебедев глубоко дышал и невнятно мычал что-то.

Снова склейка — другой кусок.  
Лебедев в жизни на этом моменте кряхтя вставал и выключал приемник.  
Дальше было неинтересно. Дальше его еще в течении двадцати минут сношали на камеру, тянули за волосы, завязанные в хвост. Только качество неимоверно страдало. Как те люди вообще додумались вставить эту пошлятину в чистовую версию?  
Скотч и канцелярский нож лежали наготове рядом.  
Кассету тогда принесли спустя пару дней после произошедшего. Лебедев всё ещё отходил от принятых доз. Валялся на кровати без ориентации в пространстве и памяти, потом решил выйти на лестничную клетку (уже не помнил зачем) и споткнулся о посылку.  
Там еще лежал внутри листочек с извинениями и комплиментами — те двое, наверное, узнали с кем имели дело.  
Лебедев поначалу хотел было их найти и пригрозить истреблением их рода с лица земного, но потом, спустя пару часов, гнев был прогнан здравым смыслом.  
Зачем нужно портить тем двоим нервы, когда они сами себе их знатно испортят? Тем более, пока те двое молчали, они не представляли никакой опасности. Что до оригинала плёнки, в письме клялись, что уничтожили его. Лебедев ухмыльнулся бы хитро, прямо-таки как лис. Ему, как тому самому, страшно ничуть не было — пускай только попробуют распространить оригинал. Не дадут, раз. Худо будет, два.  
Лебедев удивлялся себе и думал — какой же он всё-таки справедливый и дальновидный человек. И почему это отец не собирается ему уступать свое насиженное местечко?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mothexists


End file.
